1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric-propulsion vehicle of the type comprising:                a motor-driven front axle assembly; and        a motor-driven rear axle assembly;        
wherein said assemblies each comprise a supporting frame, two wheel-suspension units, an electric motor for driving the wheels in rotation, a control unit for control of said motor, a differential transmission unit with one or more gear ratios, and a steering device for regulating the angular position of the wheel supports of said suspension units with respect to said frame, the motor, the suspension units, and the steering device being mounted on said supporting frame.
2. Present State of the Art
Such a configuration can generally be adopted on all types of vehicles and in particular on motor vehicles belonging to the segments of city cars and superminis and small family cars. For these types of vehicles there is the need, on the one hand, to have low production costs, and, on the other, to obtain within the contained spaces that characterise them, as wide a space as possible for the passenger compartment, and to provide them moreover with an enhanced manoeuvrability.